Fishing Guild
The Fishing Guild is a fenced area located in Hemenster, north of Ardougne, west of Seers' Village. To enter, players must have a Fishing level of 68; boosts from fishing potions, fish pies, or admiral pies can be used to boost one's level in order to enter the guild. However, players should note that if they log out while using one of the boosters, they will be teleported back outside the guild. It is advised to take stat-boosting items out of the bank before logging out, so that one can use the boost immediately and enter the guild again. Aside from Catherby, the Fishing Guild is one of the most popular places to fish because of the nearby bank and obelisk. It is also one of the few guilds that is always filled with players, unlike the Crafting Guild that is often empty in members' worlds. For this reason, players who want to relax and socialise can visit the Fishing Guild for the perfect environment. Outside the guild is the master fisher. Players can talk to him to receive fishing advice or to purchase a fishing Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins. Travel The Fishing Guild is located south-west of Seers Village and north of Ardougne. There are several transportation options: * Use a Skills necklace to teleport directly outside the Guild door. * Teleport to Camelot and head west through Seers' Village and then south-west through Hemenster. * Teleport to Ardougne and head north. * Use the lunar spell Fishing Guild Teleport, or get teleported by someone casting Tele Group Fishing Guild. * Use a Combat bracelet to teleport to the Ranging Guild and head west. * Break a Plain of Mud Sphere to be teleported to the Goblin Cave (the dungeon area just south east of the guild), exit through the entrance, and head west. This requires completion of Land of the Goblins quest, however. * Use a Games necklace and teleport to Barbarian Outpost. If one hasn't done the Pyre logs part of the Barbarian Training, they can jump right into the whirlpool just south of the outpost. This will result in ending up a few clicks west of the Fishing guild. * Use the Fairy Rings code B-L-R and walk west. Features Buildings The Fishing Guild contains three main buildings: the Entrance Hall, the Bank, and the Fishing Store. They are explained in detail below. Entrance Hall Here is a range which players can use to cook food. It is fairly close to a bank. However, many players go to cook next to the bank in the Rogue's Den, since there is an everlasting fire next to the banker. A lobster pot, harpoon, and big fishing net spawn here. There is also a ladder here, but there is nothing important up the ladder. Bank Players can access their bank here. It is also connected to the fishing store. Notably, this is the closest bank to a shark fishing spot. Fishing Store There is a fishing store run by a man named Roachey. He has an infinite supply of Fishing bait(3 coins each) and Feathers (6 coins each). He will buy and sell player-stocked raw or cooked cod, mackerel, bass, tuna, lobster and swordfish. Obelisk The Fishing Guild contains a small obelisk for recharging summoning points. It is right at the entrance to the northern dock. This obelisk is useful for players who are using familiars such as the Granite crab, Ibis, or Granite Lobster to accompany them while fishing. Docks There are about 11 cage/harpoon (lobsters/tuna and swordfish) spots, and about 9 net/harpoon (bass, mackerel, cod, casket, plus junk/sharks) spots scattered around 2 docks. The north dock is closest to the bank, whilst the south dock is closest to the cooking range. There is also a man walking around on the north docks. The north dock usually has more cage/harpoon spots than the south dock, whilst the south dock usually has more net/harpoon spots, though there is a chance of the spots going on the opposite docks. Those spots are ideal for players fishing sharks, lobsters, tunas and swordfish. The proximity of the bank and the range allows almost non-stop fishing, making it a great place to train it. Trivia *As of 9 June 2009, the fence of the Fishing guild has become red-coloured on the minimap, and has a "Taunt-through" option on it. Using the said option gives a message saying "There's nothing to taunt". The character will then face towards the South-East. There is currently no reason as to why this happens or why the "Taunt-through railing" option is even there. It is said that Jagex used the same fence that is on the top floor of the Wizards' Tower, which allows you to taunt the caged lesser demon. (This has been fixed) *There are ducks that swim around the docks which are only found in freshwater, yet there are sharks underneath the water which can only be found in saltwater. * The Sharks must be bull-sharks since they are the only type of shark which is able to move from saltwater to freshwater and this theory can be based on the fishing guild. If you look at the map there is a canal from where the shark can come from into the freshwater(by the coal trucks where the agility log is seen). Category:Guilds